


Standing under the Stars

by ValorXIV



Category: Final Fantasy, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Original Character(s), Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValorXIV/pseuds/ValorXIV
Summary: When Louise summoned a Familiar, her first try seemed to fail. But in reality, it was a call. A call for many others to answer. This time, A forgotten hero answers. One lost to the history of a forgotten and destroyed world. But by answering, the hero brings much more than what should be. The Children of the Stars, the Eidolons, have arrived. And with them, comes Chaos.





	Standing under the Stars

…I feel it still.

Chaos.

Twisting.

Turning.

Even in this endless Void, I still feel it.

Why?

Why do I feel it?

…Why do I feel?

I’m dead now, right?

Then why do I feel?

Why?

Who am I, to be able to feel after death?

Is this the afterlife?

If it is, it’s boring.

How can anyone exist like this?

How can I exist like this?

How can I exist?

I died, didn’t I?

Who am I?

What am I?

What is that?

A voice?

Here?

It’s calling.

For Me?

Why?

Why Me?

Why Her?

She’s desperate if she is calling for me.

…Despair.

I can feel her despair in this void.

She will fall to it if I do not do something.

Is that why she calls for me?

…Very well.

You called, so I shall be your answer.

Even if I do not know it myself.

This One of Stars will ally herself with you.

Even if she is now not all that she was.

Her sword will be your sword.

Her life will be your life.

Her body shall be your body.

A Starborn Seals herself to you.

Now it is time.

For me to

Wake

Up.

******

Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere was a simple young tsundere. All she ever wanted was to be able to use magic properly. However, any sort of magic she tried to do would result in an explosion. It was so bad that everyone she knew called her a Zero. Someone with zero potential. And now she just had to stake her reputation as a mage on this one spell.

The summoning spell. A spell she was almost positive she could do. And yet, she knew that somehow she would screw it up somehow.

And she did, at first. All her first attempt did was cause another blasted explosion. So, in anger and desperation, she tried again. Only this time, something had made the explosion much bigger. It was a good thing that she was the last person to summon. Smoke slowly rose from where the summoning circle once lay. But that was not what Louise was looking at. She was looking at the creature that had been summoned.

It was odd. It looked like a baby dragon, but there were a few key differences. One was the fact that it was bipedal, unlike other dragons. It had wings disproportionate to its body, about twice its own size. Finally, it seemed to be made completely of metal and was yet still alive.

However, Louise was positive she saw something else standing where the creature was. A young woman with long, light blue hair. She was wearing an outfit that, while revealing, Louise could tell was easy to move in. The woman also had the same jade eyes that the creature had.

“Croo?” The little creature tilted its head. The noise it made was incredibly cute. If what was going on wasn’t so important, she would go right over there and pick up the little thing and hug it. Instead, Louise just walked up to it slowly.

“Mrs. Valliere, be careful! The summoning circle is gone, so there are no wards to prevent the creature from attacking you!” Louise heard what the teacher overseeing the summoning ritual was saying but didn’t acknowledge it. When she reached the creature, it lifted its arms and cooed again. Louise somehow knew what it was asking, and picked it up.

The creature felt like steel but was still warm to the touch. She took a deep breath and decided to ask first instead of just forging ahead.

“Will you be my Familiar?” Louise asked. The creature tilted its head as if contemplating the question. Then, it slowly nodded. Louise smiled and leaned in to kiss it on the snout.

She was met with another set of lips. Her eyes snapped open to see that she was kissing the woman that had appeared before. And yet, she couldn’t bring herself to break away from the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman broke away from the kiss. She smiled at Louise and said something. Louise couldn’t hear what she said and blinked.

“Croo?” The little dragon tilted its head at Louise. She blinked again, then looked around in surprise. Hadn’t she just been kissing a woman? And why hadn’t anyone reacted other than the stunned silence that had persisted ever since she summoned the little dragon?

******

“Over there is your bed,” Louise said, pointing to a pile of hey in her dorm. The little dragon, who Louise decided to call Tia, looked unimpressed. Louise sighed.

“Alright, if you want to sleep in my bed you can.” Tia’s eyes lit up and it nodded vigorously. Then, it turned its head to the window. It jumped off of Louise’s shoulder and landed on the windowsill. It looked up to the sky and tilted its head slightly. Louise walked over and followed its gaze.

“Looking at the moons?” She asked. Tia looked shocked and confused. Almost as if it had never seen the moons before. Tia’s eyes hardened and began to look around the sky, searching for something. Apparently, it found what it was looking for because its eyes lit up in happiness. Then, it began to do something Louise had never heard of a dragon doing before.

Tia began to sing. That was the best way for Louise could put it. Its soft cries harmonizing to produce an odd but memorial tune. Louise stared at Tia in surprise. A singing dragon was one thing she never expected to have as a familiar. She looked back up at the sky.

Only to fall back in shock. Seventeen stars where glowing brightly in a pattern she had never seen before. With six wings and reared up on its hind legs, the outline of a dragon lit up the night sky.

******

A young girl in a maid’s outfit stared up at the sky, her eyes wide in shock.

"Another one. That's the third time that has happened."

The maid had dropped everything, once she saw the stars shining brighter than they should. After her Grandfather pointed them out moving when she was a child, and again 4 years ago. He called them by name and taught her the legends behind them. Told of other constellations that could form, and the one that was forming right now was said to be one of the worst.

"The Dragon of the End, the World Ender..." She muttered in shock. Those terrible names were only a fraction of the horror that the constellation foretold. Combine that with the other constellations that had formed, and she knew that Grandfather would fall dead at the sight if he was still alive.

“Bahamut, Alexander, and Sylph. Why have you been summoned here? What unseen calamity causes you to manifest in this world?” She questioned as the stars lit up and connected.

******

“So not only [Alexander] is here, but [Bahamut] as well.”

“…”

“I know, Master. I will not hesitate. Our dream will be realized.”

“…”

“…Yes. I know I can defeat her. Your gift has given me the ability to.”

“…”

“She knows me and my magic. I need to be able to get around her defenses and abilities.”

“…”

"It's hard to describe. Best I can say is that she can take the magic of others and use it herself."

“…”

"...No, it would be best not to underestimate her. She probably could use Elf Magic."

"...!"

"She was the most versatile of us. However, she has a few weaknesses that can be exploited."

"..."

“Of course. I live to serve you, my Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. Again. I guess I should explain why I'm doing this.
> 
> This all started two years ago when my D&D group decided to do a Final Fantasy inspired homebrew campaign. I had only recently joined the group, and I wanted to get revenge on the rest of the group along with the DM for what happened on my first campaign with them (Long story that involves bears, two priests who worshiped a diety that was pretty much Posiden and Khorn's demented lovechild, and Vikings). So I made a wizard who had mastered two spells, and nothing else.
> 
> Scan (Which I called Libra to throw them off) and Learn (Which I could use indefinitely).
> 
> I was able to copy some basic spells without anyone knowing, so they thought I was a regular wizard. For about three sessions, they never suspected a thing. Then we came across one of the many unique monsters in this homebrew.
> 
> A Bahamut Spawn. Basically, a little dragon that was born from the energy of the Eidolon Bahamut. It had a very special spell it could use.
> 
> Flare, a spell that passed through all defenses. I had to learn it.
> 
> Long story short, I nearly killed almost all of our party to get it. Then I used it to kill the Spawn.
> 
> The group and DM then realized I had been Learning every spell that had been used so far, and the party, for the most part, were pleasantly surprised. Then again, one of the party members was a Paladin Chocobo so I guess I was being a bit petty.
> 
> However, there were two people who didn't like this development. The Priest and the DM. The Priest didn't like it because he felt like my character wasn't fair, and the DM believed it broke the setting. So the two of them started to try and kill my character off.
> 
> I won't spoil everything that happened, because some of the developments are going to be major plot points in the future of this story, but I will say that the DM threw his hands in the air and refused to continue the campaign. So we got a new, more willing to experiment DM. And things went right off the rails afterward.
> 
> And that is where we are. Me rewriting a story that I originally started writing to spite the first DM. But I recently had a burst of inspiration along with a new burst of spite thanks to running into that DM once again.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think. I hope that this story will go places because I have many plans for it.


End file.
